Talk:Woodland Camouflage
Untitled It says woodland camouglage under the cod 4 picture instead of camouflage, can enyone change this? I cant figure out how to do it myself. Ouroboros Omega 08:15, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Darkman 4 08:21, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, typos irk me something awful. Ouroboros Omega 08:31, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Classic Classic should be a new article, not redirected here. It's a completely different name. The Blue camo is similar to Blue Tiger, but it has its own article, and Autumn and Fall are similar, but separated. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 04:38, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Classic is the exact same pattern as Woodland Camouflage, just because Its called "Classic" doesn't mean its something totally diferent. Look they called it "Classic" because they were trying to be "cute" and "unique". Its a well known pattern that's been around since the 1980s that's become probably the single most well known camouflage pattern of all time. Its been used by every branch oft the US military and dozens of militaries Worldwide. Have you you looked around? Its become a world wide fashion statement - therefore "A Classic" If you will. It belongs on this page. So? Different name, different article. 22:42, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ^ Huh. That simple huh? You're not even going to mention it here? What do you mean by "it" in this context? 22:44, January 9, 2012 (UTC) What do I mean by IT? The Woodland Camouflage pattern AKA Classic AKA M81 Woodland. AKA the most well known camo pattern of all time. The one and the same. I'm failing to see your logic. 22:50, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Either you're kidding me or a troll...The logic is quite simple: Objects that are technically the same thing even with different names should be together. Though it makes sense to make an article for the item with a different name, but people should be able to easily find the related objects from that page. - Put all versions of "Woodland Camouflage" together (yes with classic) - Have other entry (for Classic) but make it so people can find the Woodland entries. But by that logic we need to do that for all the Arctic camos, all the desert ones, etc. There's a reason we give things with different names different articles. 23:02, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh no a little effort to make things easier for your users. Why do that? I mean while we are thinking this way why post anything at all? Why even have a website supporting a game series at all? I mean I'm sure people will want to keep coming back and contributing when they have to work so hard just to find the entries they want. (as well as dealing with non-user friendly user prompts, incorrect and incomplete info, and rules that don't make sense.) If it were my webpage I'd do everything in my power to make things userfriendly and coherent that but seeing as I can't - well its out of my hands. Quite the opposite. If a user came here to find "classic" camouflage, and instead were directed to Woodland, it would only serve to confuse them. 23:16, January 9, 2012 (UTC)